Stars Over Ba Sing Se
by Daimon Rising
Summary: Kataang One Shot. A date in Ba Sing Se


A gentle wind blew through the great city of Ba Sing Se. It was growing darker as evening was taking it's hold over the Earth Kingdom capital. Children were outside, playing in the last few minutes of sunlight, enjoying the bountiful weather that was being blessed upon them. It was springtime, the war having been over for two seasons now. Aang and Katara were taking this time to enjoy each other the best they could. The couple strode through the city hand in hand, looking at the various shops that were lighting torches for the nightly visitors. They had just returned from the Jasmine Dragon to have some tea. It had been a nice affair, Iroh giving them a private spot in the backroom. Now it was simply a walk. They walked into a clearing and smiled. There was an open field. It looked like a garden that had been set aside to keep the beauty of the landscape.

"Come on Katara." He said, pulling her forward. She chuckled at him as he leapt into the air, pulling her with him and crashing into a bed of flowers. The landing was soft and she smiled at him.

"You realize you just ruined some perfectly good flowers?" Katara asked him with a grin still on her face. Aang smiled at her, they were both lying on their backs, looking at each other hand in hand.

"I know, but hey, I'm the Avatar, I'm sure they won't mind." He said squeezing her hand.

She turned on her side and looked at him, simply admiring his features. His goofy smile settled into a more calm one as he looked into her deep blue eyes and at her tanned features which he still admired to this day. He turned to look at her evenly, his hand coming up to touch her face. Her eyes closed gently at the contact as his hand followed the contours of her face. He started at cheek, following it's curves to jaw. She was so beautiful, and she was finally his. He stroked his index finger across her other cheek. Leaning forward he lay a gentle kiss on her eyelid, feeling a smile under his hand before he went to the next one, kissing it softly. He moved his hand down, allowing it to open as it caught her cheek. His next kiss was sweet, planted on her lips. He felt her hand wrap around the one on her cheek as she returned the kiss. His eyes fell closed at that moment, enjoying the pure bliss of the moment they were sharing.

"Hey you kids! What're you doing in my flowers?"

The two opened there eyes and pulled away, seeing what appeared to be an angry gardener a good twenty feet from them. Aang started laughing, as him and Katara ran, laughing as they made their escape, able to hear the gardener muttering about his ruined flowerbed. Around another corner they were into the city again, though less people were traveling now as night had overtaken this place.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Katara said to him grinning and kissing his forehead.

Aang beamed at her, then began looking at the structures all around them.

"I have another idea."

Katara looked at him a little nervously. "Not going to get us in trouble are you?"

Aang grinned. "I don't know if rooftops hold the same laws as the ground." He replied.

"Now hold onto me and let's see if we can find a place to watch the stars."

She looked at him nervously, but the look of excitement on his face overtook her, causing her to start giggling. "Okay, you win." She wrapped her arms around his neck, which Aang liked more than the idea of watching the stars. With a great leap he started. Catching the edge of one building, arms wrapped around Katara's waist, leaping onto the highest rooftop he could. He took off his heavier robe and laid it down.

"For you my lady." He offered. She chuckled at him and sat on the robe as he took a place next to her. The sky was clear, the stars bright in the night sky, though dwarfed by the full moon which hovered halfway up the sky. Katara leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled widely and wrapped his arm around her, stroking her arm gently.

"It's beautiful up here Aang. Thank you." She said to him.

He turned to look at her. "Your welcome Katara." He replied. "But the moon holds nothing to you." He said. She blushed at him and lifted her head up kissing him gently for a moment before leaning against him once more.

Katara opened her eyes sometime later. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and had no idea how long it had been. Looking towards him she realized he was looking at her. "Well hello there." He said in a cutesy voice. She rubbed her eyes before speaking and sat up straight, rubbing her neck which was now sore.

"How long was I asleep?"

He smiled over at her. "Not too long, my shoulder wasn't asleep yet." He joked with her. She smiled and looked up, the moon was directly above them now. She looked over to him. "We should start heading back. It's late." She said to him. He stood up and refastened his robe with a sad smile on his face. She understood though. It had been such a great night, it seemed such a waste to simply let it go. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist leaning against his chest.

"Thank you Aang. For everything."

He felt his head on hers before a gentle kiss met her hair.

"Anything for you Katara." he told her, holding tightly as he leapt off the building to return home.


End file.
